


Emerald and the Spirit of Rose Quartz

by EmeraldUniverse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fusion, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OCs - Freeform, garnet is a fusion, gemsona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldUniverse/pseuds/EmeraldUniverse
Summary: The Crystal Gems are in dire need of a new gem to help them save the day! Will Steven's sister Emerald step up to the plate and save the universe from the evil Diamond's? Is Greg really the dad? Will Emerald be accepted by the other gems?





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy/gifts).



> Hey, guys, Emily here, and this is my first Steven Universe fanfiction, and my first fanfiction ever! I’m so excited to share it with you guys! I’ve had the outline written out for a while now and even diagramed the story, which means it must be great! I would like to thank my beta-reader/editor, who is my friend (in real life) named Lizzy.
> 
> Just to let you know, this story takes place in an alternate universe, so I know what happens in canon, but everything is going to be altered because of Emma. Don’t worry, Garnet is still a fusion!

Today was going to be a great day! Emerald was determined. Hopefully, she would be able to finally convince the other gems to let her become an official Crystal Gem by allowing her to join them on a mission. She had been denied on multiple occasions in the past, due to the fact that she was only sixteen years old. Her little brother, Steven, had been denied as well, which Emma agreed with since she believed that he was too young to fight and had a nice future ahead of him. It seemed like the universe was in her favor, since she finally saw the perfect opportunity to, once again, mention to the gems that she was a capable gem, who could greatly assist them on missions, especially with the fact that recent missions had shown that the Crystal Gems needed another gem.

Lately, the Crystal Gems had been going on missions, which have quickly gone south. On Monday’s mission, a corrupted gem monster had almost escaped the gem group, after sending Amethyst fifty feet into the air, only for her to crash down onto Pearl. Garnet, being the last of the Crystal Gems standing, was lucky enough to be able to handle the vicious monster alone, which resulted in many cuts and bruises for both parties.

Yesterday’s mission wasn’t any better, by a long shot. The corrupted gem, which they were fighting, was very swift on its feet, allowing it to dodge most, if not all, attacks. It had quickly taken down Pearl, by knocking her into a nearby pillar and bent her nose in half, which ended up distracting Garnet. That gave it enough time to charge forward at Garnet, grab her by the legs, and toss her around like a rag doll in a tornado. Having its attention completely on Garnet allowed Amethyst to wrap her whip around one of the creature’s legs and tug hard enough for it lose its grip on Garnet, sentencing the fusion to the same fate as Pearl. Momentarily, Amethyst diverted her attention away from the creature, in order to aid her fallen teammates. The creature took that as its queue to leave, scurrying out of the area before any of the gems could even think about catching it.

Letting a corrupted gem escape was probably one of the worst outcomes (other than a team member being shattered) possible because they did not accomplish the task at hand, which showed that the team was either too weak or dysfunctional to complete a job. Emma could feel the tension rise, amongst the members of the household, with Pearl and Amethyst constantly blaming each other for missions turning sour and with Garnet trying to explain to them that their arguing and lack of communication was the problem in the first place.

Creeping down the stairs, Emma could hear the gems arguing in the kitchen.

“Ya’ know, if Pearl didn’t just jump into the fight without telling us, we might’ve been able to catch the damn thing.” Amethyst exclaimed.

“I didn’t just jump in, we already knew that I was going to distract it, so that you and Garnet sneak up from the sides in order to—!” Pearl said, sounding offended.

“And look who ruined that plan!”

“You can’t seriously be blaming me for getting knocked out!” Pearl gasped, outraged that Amethyst would blame her.

“Yea, I can, and I did,” the purple gem taunted, “because that’s what distracted Garnet—!”

“Garnet told me that you got distracted by the exact same thing! Besides, if you weren’t so careless—!”

“Yeah, well, I’m blaming you, not Garnet, and that means that Garnet agrees with me that if you wouldn’t keep getting knocked out, then we wouldn’t have a problem!”

“If I recall correctly, you landing on me has knocked me out before, so Garnet probably agrees with me that your carelessness is the issue here.” Pearl concluded, sounding smug.

“That’s enough! I’m haven’t agreed with anyone on anything. So, if…” Garnet said, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. Emma moved down a step to try to hear Garnet’s lowered tone, which ended up in the step emitting a creaking sound. The room was silent for a minute.

“Emma, I know you’re there.” Garnet said, loud enough for Emma to hear clearly.

Emma trotted down the rest of the stairs into the kitchen, to be greeted the sight of the three gems. Amethyst was sitting on the island counter, as per usual, without a care in the world, while Pearl stood idly by the cabinets and sink with her arms crossed and a mean expression on her face, and Garnet was standing between the two and was looking over at Emma with a small smile on her face.

“I think we found the solution.” Garnet said softly, gesturing over to Emma.

“Emma?” Pearl said, exasperated. “Garnet, she is way too young and hasn’t had nearly enough training—!”

“Not a problem, she has been training with me for over a year now.”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me!”

“Well, it must’ve slipped my mind.” 

“Slipped your mind, Garnet-!” Pearl’s nagging tone was cut off by Steven, who was wearing his banana pajamas (AN: Wasn’t that episode hilarious? I love the intro of Peridot because she’s a funny character! I might even put her in my story too! You have to keep reading to find out!), entering the kitchen, while rubbing his eyes.

“Oh my god, Amethyst! Your yelling woke up Steven! He has school tomorrow! Now, he’s going to fall asleep in school and fail all his classes! He’s going to end up being a drop out, working at Hardy’s which isn’t even one of the better fast foods! All because of your yelling!” Pearl rambled, unaware of Steven’s horrified face.

“That’s not really gonna’ happen now, is it?” Steven asked, anxiously. Emma knew that’s Steven’s grades were really important to him, especially because getting a bad grade would mean that he would be kicked out of the school band, which was his one true passion.

“Excuse me, but it was your squacking that woke him up!” Amethyst waved her arms around for emphasis, one of which ended up hitting Steven right in the face.

“AMETHYST! I am appalled!” Pearl squeaked, “Your behavior is unacceptable! You just hit Steven!”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Garnet interjected, before Pearl and Amethyst could start fighting again. “Steven, go back upstairs and go to bed. Emma, your first mission starts tomorrow; so, be down here at four A.M. sharp.” Garnet then turned over to Pearl and Amethyst.

“And you two,” Garnet marched over to the two gems, grabbing Amethyst’s right ear with her left hand and Pearl’s left ear with her right hand. “You’re coming with me.”  
Emma watched as Garnet dragged the other two gems out of the room.


	2. Emma's First Mission Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes on her first mission, which happens to be VERY early in the morning. Even though she is super tired, Emma will have to help the Crystal Gems discover the corrupted gem at the ski lodge. Emma will do her best to be able to save the people and impress the Crystal Gems, but the question still lingers. Will Emma pass her first mission and become a TRUE member of the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I loved writing so much that I had to write another chapter and update ASAP. This part is going to be really exciting, so it’s going to be a great read!
> 
> I also think I'm starting to get the hang of this site.

It was four A.M., and Emma was ready to die. Garnet’s reasoning for making the mission before the sunrise would always be a mystery, but that didn’t stop Emma from making her sleep deprivation known to the other gems.

“Y’know, this mission would be so much more entertaining after a full night’s sleep.” Emma yelled over the sound of the snowstorm.

The mission given was that a corrupted gem was terrorizing a few skiers at a ski lodge, which was located on a really tall mountain. The temperature outside had to have been below freezing, since all the water bottles Emma brought with her have frozen over.

“Well, you always got to be up nice and early for a healthy mission.” Pearl nagged, as per usual. Emma groaned, not wanting to hear Pearl’s weekly explanation of how waking up early was beneficial for one’s health. Garnet nodded in agreement.

After reaching the top of the mountain, Emma, who was absolutely exhausted, collapsed face first into the snow, which was very cold.

“What did I say about being careful? Garnet, I think taking Emma was a mistake.” Pearl nagged once again. Emma frowned because if there was one thing that she really wanted in life, it was Pearl’s approval.

“I’m fine.” Emma said, while getting up and brushing the snow off her. “It’s snow-thing.” Emma joked, causing Pearl to burst out laughing. It was funny enough to even cause Garnet to laugh REALLY hard.

“That was a good one!” Pearl complimented. Even though Pearl thought that missions were really serious, making jokes would cause her to stop nagging because Pearl could always appreciate a great joke.

When everyone calmed down from laughing at the joke, Pearl turned over to Emma. “If you weren’t already a part of the team, you should become a comedian.” Garnet nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, guys,” Emma blushed, looking at the ground in embarrassment. “Well, I guess I should go interview some of the people to see if they’ve seen a gem around…” Emma trailed off, as the trio approached the ski lodge.

Entering the wooden ski lodge, Emma saw some a couple of people lounging on some couches and armchairs, as well as a guy at the front reception desk. Emma scanned the room and, seeing that everyone else was occupied reading magazines, Emma decided to approach the guy.

“Welcome to Mountain Ski Lodge, how may I help you?” The guy asked, after Emma approached the desk.

“Yeah, my name’s Emma, and I’m part of the Crystal Gems.” Emma pointed over to Garnet and Pearl, who were standing in the background. “And we were just wondering if you happened to see a corrupted gem around here?”

“Ohhhh, the Crystal Gems!” The guy’s eyes brightened in recognition. “I’m such a huge fan! Come here, come here!” He waved over to Garnet and Pearl. “I will show you around!”

The guy lead us outside, back behind the ski lodge. As far as Emma could see, there was only snow. Snow covered the ground, which was just a blanket of white snow, which was so deep that snow got into Emma’s boots.

“Yeah, an hour ago, someone reported that the abominable snowman was around.” The guy said, “I guess I will leave it to you guys.” He then walked away.

“There’s no way that it’s the abominable snowman.” Pearl scoffed, “I mean, that’s ridiculous! Nothing even lives around here; there is only snow!”

“Hey, there’s a stick!” Emma trudged through the snow and picked it up. 

“Okay, there may have been a stick, but there is still nothing else, only snow!”

Ignoring Pearl’s continuous doubts, Emma scavenged the area, in search of a corrupted gem. After an hour of looking with absolutely no luck, Emma, who was very frustrated, started agreeing with Pearl on how much of a waste of time this was.

“Pearl’s right!” Emma shouted, beating a pile of snow on the ground with a stick. “This is such a waste of time! There is nothing around here! We might as well give up and go home. I guess, I’ll never become a Crystal Gem.” Emma sunk into the snow, in defeat.

“Don’t give up,” said Garnet, putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“We believe in you.” Pearl added putting a hand on Emma’s other shoulder.

Emma was filled with determination. (A/N: Get the reference? I really love that game; it was great!) 

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and the pile of snow, which Emma was beating with a stick, started shifting and turned into the abominable snowman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a cliffhanger for you guys! What will Emma do next? Will she beat the abominable snowman-gem corruption? Find out next time on EaTSoRQ~!
> 
> IF your really enjoying the story you can follow my Tumblr: http://emeralddiamonduniverse.tumblr.com/  
> You guys can send me messages and stuff and we can talk and contract each other! I'm really excited cause this is my first story and i LOVE getting feedback from people!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that was the first chapter! What did you think? Was it great? Next time, we will get to see Emma’s first mission.  
> P.S. I’m gonna’ update in a week.  
> P.P.S. If I get five good comments, I will update early.


End file.
